cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amazon Nation
|avgstrength = 40,500+ |totalnukes = 250+ |score = 5.00+ }} Pride of the Amazons Purpose: The Amazon Nation wishes to prosper and coexist peacefully alongside other Nations, but will protect Her Members, Initiates and Allies against outside aggression should the need arise. All Sisters and Brothers, and all ruling styles which do not conflict with the Amazon Nation's Code of Conduct are welcome to join. The Amazon Nation shall promote camaraderie and teamwork by showing the utmost respect for each other and all Visitors, and by supporting and assisting fellow Members in need. Members are encouraged to volunteer for increasingly responsible positions at all times. There is always room for growth, status and improvement. Finally, though the Amazon Nation is not officially neutral, our specialized membership options have been made available to provide a safe haven and a purpose for all Members, including those who may have a more limited time to enjoy in Digiterra due to unavoidable outside influences. Hierarchy of the Amazon Nation High Government: The Queen: Amazon Nation shall be ruled by one Queen. The Queen shall hold sole power and final authority over all internal and external affairs. The Queen may delegate tasks and authority as needed to any Member in good standing. The Queen shall serve for life or until resignation. Upon resignation, the Queen shall designate her own replacement. The Council of Matriarchs: A Tribute to the Amazon Nation. Up to six women Members in good standing may be appointed to the Council of Matriarchs by the Queen. Council Seats are advisory positions which may propose law changes and speak on behalf of the Membership. These are not positions of direct authority in matters of internal or external affairs unless specifically designated by the Queen. Elders: Those who have served honorably on the Council or in any Government position and have retired their Seat shall be recognized for their service with the title of Elder. Elders carry the respect they have earned though their service, but no longer have the same scope of authority as the current sitting Council or Government unless specifically designated to hold such authority by the Queen. Masters and Mistresses of the Nation Elected Government: Master/Mistress of Diplomacy: The holder of this position shall ensure that visiting Diplomats to the Nation are greeted appropriately, and Embassies with other alliances are kept active and current. The holder of this position may also recommend treaties and diplomatic steps to be considered directly by the Queen. Master/Mistress of War: The holder of this position shall be responsible for the defense of the Amazon Nation, and mobilization of the Nation's forces when necessary. Declarations of war are not issued from this Seat. However, the holder of this position may offer recommendations regarding warfare and battle readiness, to be considered directly by the Queen. Master/Mistress of Finance: The holder of this position shall assist in the organization of Trades, Trade Circles, Tech Deals and Donation Deals. As a signatory of NOIR, this position shall be consistent with the position of NOIR Tradesman as described in the NOIR treaty. Master/Mistress of Recruitment: The holder of this position shall ensure the continued growth of the Nation through responsible recruiting methods. Alternative recruiting methods must be cleared directly by the Queen. Master/Mistress of Education: The holder of this position should be able to mentor new nations, answer general questions regarding nation growth, and to field any other concerns to the appropriate authority. Keepers of the Nation Appointed Assistants: Keeper of the Temples: The holder of this position shall assist with assigned diplomatic tasks and Embassy upkeep as requested. Keeper of Justice: The holder of this position shall assist in any tasks associated with warfare and the mobilization of Amazon forces as needed. Keeper of Technology: The holder of this position shall assist in the organization of Trades and Tech Deals as needed. Keeper of Hospitality: The holder of this position shall assist in recruiting and greeting tasks as requested. Keeper of Scrolls: The holder of this position shall assist in the flow of information and current events within the Amazon Nation. The Nation General Membership: The Membership of the Amazon Nation shall be comprised of the following areas of specialized interest: Emissary: Volunteers who wish to help keep lines of communication open between the Nation and other alliances. Diplomatic training provided. Defender: First responders, Ghostbusters, Rogue Hunters. First to the front lines, last to return. Merchant: Profit, profit, profit. All but one of a Merchant's aid slots will likely always be full and active with tech or donation deals. Mentor: Those who wish to focus their efforts on teaching fellow Amazons how to run their nations more effectively and efficiently. Banker: As opposed to Merchants, Bankers should allow two or more aid slots to remain open to assist with the flow of funds through the Amazon Nation. Citizen: A more flexible position made available for those who are prone to frequent outside schedule conflicts. Amazon: A little bit of everything wrapped into one. This is the generic title of the well rounded, active member. Initiates New Members New blood is the future of the Amazon Nation. During a new Member's Initiation period, the Nation shall strive to ensure that Initiates are well educated, well informed, and well prepared when entering into the ranks as a full fledged Member. The achievement of earning full Amazon Citizenship is cause for much celebration. Upon graduation from Initiate to Member status, the new Amazon shall choose their "Amazon Name" as an identifying mark to be placed in their nation's Bio. The name is to be used in place of a member ID number. Admission Joining and switching AA's: All Members and Initiates are held to the same standards, rules and guidelines. Those wishing to join may do so in the following manner: - Settle all unresolved issues, or contact the Queen to request assistance via Mediation. - Become a member of the Black Team. - Raise the Amazon Nation banner (AA). - Make a proper introduction (register and post in the appropriate thread) here: http://amazonnationalliance.proboards57.com/index.cgi The Amazon Nation will welcome all who follow these rules with open arms. However, those who are found flying the Amazon Nation or Amazon Nation Initiate banner (AA) for more than 24 hours without complying with the above listed rules, or without attempting to contact the Queen by any means, will be considered a ghost and will be exorcised accordingly. Amazon Code of Conduct Expected behavior: - The Nation expects loyalty and respect from Her Members at all times. - We *are* representations of the Nation, and shall show proper respect to all, friend or foe. - The Nation does not knowingly harbor criminals. Any concerns brought to the Queen's attention will be resolved promptly. - The Nation shall not employ the use of Spies when the Nation is at peace. - The Nation shall not initiate nuclear warfare without expressed authorization from the Queen, and a strict anti-first-strike and limited escalation policy shall be adhered to. Amazonian Duels Tech Raids: Members of the Amazon Nation will refer to tech raids as Duels when engaging in the practice, to promote the expectation that they should and will encounter resistance, may be defeated and should not expect assistance if such resistance occurs within reason. The term promotes one of its primary definitions as being a hard fought contest between two opponents--not two or three against one. A Member may initiate a one-on-one "duel" using the following guidelines: - Initiates may not participate in a Duel under any circumstances. - One must be a part of the Amazon Nation as a full Member for no less than 10 days (seniority) to initiate a Duel. - An alliance shall be defined and recognized by the Amazon Nation as having at least two members. - Initiating a Duel against a member of any Alliance under said definition is strictly forbidden. - A Member may NOT engage anyone residing on the Black Team. - A Member may not engage an opponent who is already fighting another Amazon. - Spoils to the Victor. A Member initiating a Duel does so knowing the consequences of defeat. - A Duel is a Duel, give quarter when it is requested. Greater spoils shall never be demanded in exchange for peace. - A Duel is over when peace is declared. No Member shall re-engage the same opponent. All members who wish to engage in any Duels must acknowledge their understanding of these rules by signing the following: http://amazonnationalliance.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=war&action=display&thread=28 Foreign Relations Treaties, Pacts, Agreements, Oh My: Category:Amazon Nation